The Melancholy of Growing Up
by Laboons-BellyButton
Summary: Cheryl is now ten years old and wants to get her Pokemon Trainer License so that she can get her one year off of school, who doesn't? But Cheryl's father would rather if she waited a few more years. But even so, strange things have been happening in the city. And the surrounding mountains and ocean bay...Maybe Adventure isn't that far off after all? OC story


A young woman's fingers clicked and clacked against the keyboard as a little girl opposite of the counter of her bounced on her heels looking rather eager and a little nervous since she keep looking over her shoulder. Then her face twitched into a more grim expression and her little hand fluttered to her temple.

"Are you alright miss?" Spoke the receptionist brushing her dark hair behind her ear as she said this.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Replied the child lifting her head so they're eyes actually met for the first time. She owned a little face framed by messy dark blonde hair and cheeks dusted with freckles and two round deep brown eyes. Then again the young woman thought, some of those freckles might be black heads. After some more quick finger movements across the key board she flicked her eyes back on the girl who twitching nervously and looking over her shoulder more regularly now and even started chewing on her nails a little bit now.

"Alright now Cheryl…It is Cheryl right?" The little girl bobbed her head up and down "Now all you have to do is sign on the dotted line and you'll have your first trainer license!" The receptionist breathed remembering when she at first gotten her license…Although like most of the kids that go through the 'I'm going to be the best that ever was' attitude and 'capture them all faze' she grew out of it and got a typical job like most adults do; Although some actually do end up making a career out of it…

"CHERYL!" Boomed a deep voice from the other side of the room, the two girls heads snapped in the direction of the sound and the now heavy footsteps accompanying it. "Cheryl I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to get your license until you were sixteen."

"Buuuuut Dad…Mum said it would be ok." Spoke up the little girl. Oh so it was her dad…Should have known…The 'father' massaged between his eyes with his fingers and looked back at his daughter.

"Your mother doesn't get any say in this; it's in the agreement…" He said as his daughter began to pout but he grabbed her sleeve, quickly apologized to the receptionist and dragged his daughter out of the office while the little girl made quite a scene kicking and screaming. The receptionist would have called the police or stopped him but he did have the same blonde hair as her…Plus he was rather large…And somewhat familiar.

"Daaaaaad…Why did you have to make a scene in there? You completely embarrassed me!" Cheryl whined, pouting in the back of the car. Suddenly her father Slammed on the brakes and whipped his head around, which was now a lovely shade of red thanks to his short temper.

"You should BE…Making a scene like that in there; I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE EMBRASSED!" The large man growled from the front seat

The Houndoom beside him whimpered from the sudden out burst.

"I don't remember you talking about YOUR parents interfering when YOU got your Pokemon trainer license..." Cheryl mumbled pulling her school bag up to her chest in the back seat. Her father sighed and ran one of his large hands through his hair then glanced up at her through the rear view mirror,The only part of his face she could see was two shadowed eyes .

"When I was a kid...We lived in a 'safer' world ...or so we believed...But now a days gangs and terrorists are more bold with their activities ..." Her father turned the key in the ignition and continued driving "It's more dangerous to be a young, inexperienced trainer now a days, kids by the dozen your age end up in hospitals monthly,half that amount never make it to the ER ...And even more end up...Missing." Her Father glanced up his tired gray eyes up to mirror to see if any of his concerns got through to his daughter. She continued to stare out of her window ,her only expression that he could see in that short glimpse was a slight grimace. "I just want you to wait a few more years ,a little older a little wiser ,and you would have a little more street smarts than those starting out at minimal age." He continued trying to warm her up to the idea more, as he drove up to the parking lot at his daughters school.

"Thanks dad...later." Cheryl huffed as she pulled the backpack onto her shoulder and slammed the car door.

"Hey be easy on the car!"Her father barked only to get a glare from Cheryl.

"Here's your lunch..." He growled ,trying to keep his temper down. Cheryl grabbed it out of his hands and stared at him in the eyes hard.

"You know...Mom wants to split up with you because of that horrible temper of yours." She spat out of pure spite before she suddenly spun around on her heels towards the school entrance and marched towards it slowing down the closer she got to it. The Houndoom place his paw on the father's arm after he watched his daughter make it past the doors of the school and gave him a meaningful look.

"What? It's for her own good!" The comment only received a bark from his furry companion . "I'll let her own on her own when she fourteen alright?...Or at least when she can prove she can take care of herself...And properly read a map." The man placed his forehead on the steering wheel in frustration and counted to ten breaths before he drove off to work.


End file.
